Because of Musical
by kyuminstar
Summary: Kyuhyun yang terlibat dalam musical dan diharuskan menjalankan adegan ciuman. Apa yang akan terjadi? KyuMin fanfic. BoysLove-YAOI. Oneshot. Review?


**Because of Musical**

Cho Kyuhyun  
Lee Sungmin  
Super Junior

YAOI, typo(s), etc

Summary: Apa yang terjadi selama Kyuhyun sedang _musical_?

-oOo-

"Kyuhyunnie,"

"Kyuhyun,"

"Kyu!" teriak Sungmin yang sedari tadi mencoba memanggil nama yang disebut namun diabaikan. Sungmin sangat sebal apabila kekasihnya mulai sibuk dengan naskah-naskah yang perlu dihafalkan. Ia menghentakkan kakinya dan merebut paksa naskah itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal, "Apa-apaan _sih_, Min? Kembalikan sekarang." Mendengar itu, bukannya mengembalikan malah menyembunyikan. "Aku tidak mau." Ucap Sungmin sambil meletakkan sebendel kertas dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Kembalikan atau aku akan marah." Gertak Kyuhyun. "Berani memarahiku hanya karena naskah ini?" sulut Sungmin dengan nada tinggi.

"Jangan kekanakan, Min!"

Sungmin sebal dan kesal. "Baiklah. Ini." Dilemparnya naskah itu tepat di sebelah kekasihnya lalu melenggang keluar kamar dengan membanting pintunya.

Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya. Ia merasa sangat lelah dan pusing hingga akhirnya sempat membentak Sungmin. Teringat besok adalah adegan yang sangat tidak ia sukai.

_Namja _berambut cokelat ini menghela napas berat. "Kekanakan."

.

.

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Selamat pagi, Kyu." Ujar Eunhyuk kala melihat Kyuhyun menuju tempat mereka sarapan.

"Pagi _hyung._" Jawabnya dengan nada malas-malasan. "Apa ada masalah?" tanya Ryeowook yang sedang menyiapkan makanan di meja mereka. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkn kepala.

"Kemana Sungmin hyung?" tanya Ryeowook saat menyadari tidak ada Sungmin di antara mereka. "Mungkin sedang tidur." Jawab Donghae seadanya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya. "Biar aku yang membangunkan." Sedangkan anggota lain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dasar pasangan aneh." Celetuk Shindong.

.

Kyuhyun membuka kamar tempat kekasihnya mengasingkan diri lalu menutupnya pelan. Dihampirinya kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Min?" panggil Kyuhyun tepat disamping telinga Sungmin. Ia memperhatikan wajah mulus kekasihnya dan berdecak kagum.

_Betapa beruntungnya aku memilikimu, Min._

Ia bangkit untuk membuka tirai yang masih tertutup―membiarkan cahaya menyinari dalam tuangan itu.

Kyuhyun duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengelus pipi bulat Sungmin lalu mengecupnya singkat. "Selamat pagi, sayang. Hei, bangun." Ucapnya seraya menepuk pelan pipi itu.

"Ung~" Sungmin menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Selamat pagi."

Saat menyadari sesuatu, Sungmin segera berbalik dan berniat untuk tidur kembali. Namun, usahanya gagal saat Kyuhyun mencekap lengannya. "Maafkan aku semalam,"

"..."

"Maaf aku semalam kelepasan. Aku benar-benar lelah semalam sehingga tidak menjaga emosi. Maafkan aku." Lanjutnya.

"Hm."

Kyuhyun menundukkan badannya―mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh kekasihnya. "Jangan mendiamkanku."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kau membentakku karena naskah itu. Aku sakit hati."

"Maafkan aku, _ne? _Sebagai gantinya, aku akan membawakanmu sesuatu nanti sepulang _musical_. Tunggu aku pulang. Aku tak akan lama. Bagaimana?" ucap Kyuhyun. "Kau pasti berbohong."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekali lagi. "Aku janji, sayang. Sekarang cepat mandi dan segera turun ke bawah untuk sarapan. Kau sudah ditunggu yang lainnya. Tapi maaf, aku harus berangkat sekarang. Tidak masalah _'kan_?" Dikecupnya bibir Sungmin singkat.

"Ya. Cepat sana pergi. Kau mengganggu tidurku."

Sang kekasih hanya terkekeh dan keluar dari kamarnya. Ia harus segera sampai ke tempat _musical_.

"Selalu saja aku di nomor duakan. Menyebalkan."

.

"Sungminnie hyung~" panggil Ryeowook dari kejauhan. "_Ne,_ Wookie-ah?"

Ryeowook segera duduk di sebelah Sungmin yang sedang sibuk dengan gitar kesayangannya. "Kau sudah tahu hari ini adegan apa yang Kyuhyun mainkan?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia tidak mengatakan apapun." Ryeowook hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia hendak mengatakannya namun tidak jadi karena ia berpikir adegan ini sudah biasa dan Sungmin akan maklum karena Kyuhyun berusaha untuk profesional.

"Kau sedang mencoba lagu apa, hyung?" kata Ryeowook sambil melirik buku _chord_ yang sedang Sungmin gunakan. "A-ah ini. Hanya iseng mencoba lagunya Kyuhyunnie yang Listen to You."

_Namja_ mungil yang mendapat respon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ooh. Kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kamarku ya, _hyung._ Sudah larut malam. _Jaljayo, hyung._"

"_Jaljayo, _Wookie-ah."

.

Sudah pukul satu pagi waktu Korea dan Kyuhyun belum juga kembali. Sungmin yang daritadi terjaga demi mengikuti ucapan Kyuhyun mulai menguap.

"Seharusnya aku benar-benar tak mempercayaimu. Kau sering berbohong." Gertutunya.

Setengah jam berlalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda _namja_ yang ditunggu datang, Sungminpun memutuskan untuk tidur dahulu.

.

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Eung~ Sudah jam berapa ini?" _namja _manis yang tengah menggeliat segera meiirik arloji di meja nakas lalu menengok kasur yang ada di seberang tempat tidurnya.

_Kyuhyun belum pulang_?

Karena tak mau pusing, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi setelahnya menuju meja makan―mengingat perutnya belum diisi apapun sejak semalam.

"Sungmin _hyung_!" panggil Donghae.

Sungmin menarik kursinya dan duduk malas-malasan. "Ya?"

"Kau tidak membuka internet, _hyung? _Kubaca dari sana, Kyuhyun kemarin melakukan adegan ciuman. Dan ia _re-take _sampai tujuh kali. Apa kau tahu itu?" ucap Donghae panjang lebar yang langsung mendapat senggolan dari Siwon yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengucapkan ini ke Sungmin _hyung_." Bisik Siwon.

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya. "Oh iya?" ujarnya terkejut.

Donghae hanya bisa memberi senyuman canggung. "Hehe iya, _hyung._ Itu yang aku dapatkan dari internet."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Ah, terimakasih, Hae-ah. Kau memang yang terbaik."

Kekasih Cho Kyuhyun itu segera mengambil sarapannya dan menyantapnya dengan lahap. Meskipun, ia masih terkejut dengan berita itu.

.

"Aish saluran TV tidak ada yang menarik."

Sungmin yang hanya sendirian di kamarnya hanya bisa menggerutu sambil memencet-mencet _remote control _yang ada di tangannya. Hingga berhenti pada sebuah _channel_ yang menayangkan berita dunia hiburan.

'Super Junior Kyuhyun melakukan adegan ciuman sebanyak tujuh kali dengan SNSD Seohyun.'

Begitulah _headline _yang bisa membuat seseorang mengepalkan tangannya. Bukan hanya karena judulnya, tetapi tayangan sekilas yang memperlihatkan bagaimana adegan per adegan untuk mendapat hasil terbaik. Dan juga bagaimana sang kekasih berinteraksi dengan _yeoja_ pasangan di _musical _itu.

"Memuakkan."

Ia langsung mematikan TV nya dan menuju tempat tidur.

.

Pintu kamar Sungmin terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok _namja _jangkung yang membawa tas hitam kesayangannya. Ia tersenyum melihat seseorang terlelap di kasur miliknya sendiri.

Kyuhyun berbaring sebentar untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya. "Semalaman berada disana membuat badanku remuk."

Ia melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

"Sepertinya tidur sebentar tak masalah." Lalu Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bangun." Ucap seseorang.

"Kyu,"

Orang yang dipanggil menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan membuka matanya perlahan. "Jam berapa?"

"Setengah delapan. Bangunlah lalu makan,"

"Baik, koki. Tapi aku ingin mandi dulu."

.

"Kyu! Bagaimana _musical_ mu? Menyenangkan?" tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah bergabung dengan mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil. "Tentu. Tapi sangat melelahkan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan adegan ciumannya, Kyu?" tanya Donghae sumringah.

Yang ditanya hanya mendengus. "Biasa saja."

Mendapat jawaban tidak memuaskan, Donghae mencecar banyak pertanyaan. "Bagaimana rasa bibirnya, Kyu? Apakah lembut? Manis? Atau bagaimana?"

Trak

"Aku selesai." Sungmin segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan meja makan―tentu menuju kamarnya.

Eunhyuk yang mengerti keadaan segera menyubit lengan Donghae keras. "Sudah berapa kali kau kelepasan. Lihat akibat dari perbuatan konyolmu."

Donghae hanya menggaruk tengkuknya. "A-ah mianhae."

"Biar ku susul dia."

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan menuju kamar mereka.

.

Ketika sampai di kamarnya, ia mendapati Sungmin memunggunginya. Tertidur?

"Min?" Disentuhnya bahu sang kekasih.

Tidak ada gerakan.

"Minimi?"

Tidak ada sahutan.

_Mungkin dia tertidur._

Kyuhyun beranjak dari ranjang kekasihnya berniat keluar melanjutkan makan malamnya yang tertunda.

"Kau menyebalkan, Kyuhyun-ah." Desis Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik. "_Mwo?_"

Tidak ada jawaban. Iapun memutuskan menuju ranjang Sungmin lagi. Dengan segera, ia membalikkan bahu kekasihnya. Ia hanya mendapati mata yang terpejam.

"Kau kenapa, Min?" Sungmin menggeleng. "_Nan gwaenchana._"

"Kau tidak bakat berbohong. Katakan saja."

Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya. "Kalau aku tidak pandai berbohong, bisakah kau menebak aku kenapa?"

Kyuhyun menggerakkan kepalanya yang menunjukkan arti 'tidak'.

"Kau tidak peka. Lanjutkan lah makanmu. Aku yakin kau lapar. Jangan hiraukan aku."

_Namja _yang diajak berbicara justru menyernyitkan dahinya. "Aku tidak lapar. Sekarang, beritahu aku. Kau kenapa, hm?" tanya nya sekali lagi.

Sungmin mendesah. "Bagaimana dengan _musical _mu? Apa sukses?"

Kyuhyun membenarkan posisi duduknya dan mendekat ke arah Sungmin. "Tentu sukses. Kau tahu bukan kalau kekasihmu yang tampan ini sangat bertalenta."

"Ya. Kau bertalenta. Termasuk bertalenta dalam mencium orang lain." Desisnya.

"Apa?"

"Kau tidak mendengarnya?" tanya Sungmin. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sungmin duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya. "Kau-bertalenta-dalam-mencium-orang-lain. Apa kurang jelas, Cho Kyuhyun?" Kali ini ia menengokkan kepalanya ke arah kanan tempat Kyuhyun duduk.

"E-eh. Tidak juga."

"Bagaimana rasanya mencecap bibir Seohyun, Kyu? Apa manis?"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tidak sama sekali. Bibirmu yang terbaik."

"Kau bohong." Sangkalnya.

Kyuhyun segera meraih bahu Sungmin dan menghadapkannya tepat di hadapannya. "Benar, sayang. Aku tidak bohong."

Sungmin menghentakkan tangan Kyuhyun. "Aku tak peduli. Yang jelas, di rekaman itu kau tampak menikmati semuanya. Ya semuanya. Sampai kau kemarin tidak pulang." Ucapnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Kau cemburu?"

"..."

"Aku bersumpah. Aku sama sekali tidak menikmatinya. Dan untuk kemarin malam―"

"Kau harus bekerja sampai malam dan karena sangat sibuknya hingga tidak sempat memberi kabar." Potong Sungmin langsung.

Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi. "Maafkan aku,"

"Hm."

Ia memeluk bahu Sungmin dan meletakkan kepala kekasihnya diatas dadanya. "Kau tahu, aku melakukan sebanyak itu karena aku tidak bisa bersandiwara seperti itu. Dan maafkan aku saat malam itu membentakmu, itu karena aku sedang berpikir bagaimana caranya melewati adegan itu dengan cepat,"

"Dan kau perlu tahu, itu semua aku lakukan untuk menunjukkan ke-profesionalan. Tidak mungkin bukan kalau Cho Kyuhyun menolak _job _karena adanya _kiss scene_?"

"Tapi kau melupakan janjimu malam itu, Kyu. Kau menyuruhku menunggumu tetapi kau tidak pulang." Dengusnya.

Kyuhyun mengelus bagian belakang kepala Sungmin. "Maafkan aku. Sungguh aku sudah bersiap pulang sejak pukul sembilan. Namun, tugas dadakan tiba-tiba datang dan aku tidak bisa menundanya."

"Sudahlah, aku mau tidur." Sungmin membebaskan dirinya dari kungkungan kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, kau masih kesal." Ia membalikkan tubuh sang kekasih dan menatap dalam ke mata _foxy _yang ada di depannya.

"Min, dengarkan aku. Mungkin untuk orang lain, hubungan kita tabu. Dan mungkin banyak dari mereka mengira aku memiliki hubungan spesial dengan Seohyun ataupun orang lain yang digosipkan denganku. Tapi aku bersumpah, aku hanya melihatmu dan mencintaimu. _Hyungdeul _sudah mengerti tentang kita. Aku sama sekali tidak malu untuk memberi tahu kepada publik bahwa kau kekasihku. Tapi bukan sekarang,"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Dan satu lagi, kau tidak perlu cemburu karena aku mencium orang lain. Karena ini memang bagian dari pekerjaanku dan aku menunjukkan ke-profesionalan. Setiap haripun kau akan mendapat ciumanku, bukan karena tuntutan pekerjaan atau apapun. Kau mengerti?"

Sungmin terdiam.

"_Ya! _Jawab aku."

"Y-ya aku mengerti."

"Kita berbaikan?" Kyuhyun mengarahkan kelingkingnya.

Sungmin menautkannya. "Berbaikan, Kyuhyunnie."

Kyuhyun langsung mendekap tubuh mungil kekasihnya, mengecup pucuk kepalanya berulang-ulang. Dilepasnya pelukan itu lalu ditatapnya mata Sungmin. "Terimakasih, sayang. Kau yang terbaik."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menangkup kecua pipi sang kekasih. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Menghembuskan napas hangat yang menerpa sekitar wajah Sungmin. Lalu memejamkan matanya, "Aku mencintaimu."

Diakhiri dengan mencium bibirnya.

Lama mereka berciuman dengan saling memagut dan menyesap rasa masing-masing hingga dilepasnya karena paru-paru mereka masih membutuhkan oksigen.

Dengan napas terengah Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun. Sangat." Lalu menghambur ke pelukan sang pujaan hati. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun.

Dengan senang hati Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dan mengusap belakang kepalanya sayang. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi bersama? Jadwalku besok kosong. Tapi kau harus menggunakan pakaian wanita agar tidak dikejar penggemar. Kau mau?"

"_MWO?!_"

Kyuhyun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. "Hahaha tentu tidak. Besok bangunlah pagi dan bangunkan aku pagi hari untuk bersiap. Oke, nona?"

"Siap, Captain Kyu!"

.

.

_Kalian boleh mentertawakanku karena sikapku,_

_Kalian bisa melirik sinis tentang hubungan yang ku jalin,_

_Kalian juga bisa mengira Cho Kyuhyun-ku bagai piala bergilir karena _musical_ nya._

_Meski begitu, aku tetap yakin bahwa,_

_Cho Kyuhyun, kekasihku hanya akan tetap melihatku._

_Walaupun aku tetap butuh ditenangkan olehnya karena adegan itu._

_Tapi yang kalian perlu tahu,_

_Aku, Lee Sungmin adalah kekasih dari Cho Kyuhyun._

_Meski banyak orang belum mengetahui._

_Biarkan orang menatap aneh akan hubungan kita._

_Tapi apa boleh buat? Aku dan dia saling mencintai._

_Dan dikarenakan di negara kami hubungan sejenis adalah hal yang tabu,_

_Maka kami sepakat menyembunyikannya,_

_Hingga suatu saat nanti kami mengumumkan:_

_Lee Sungmin mencintai Cho Kyuhyun_

_dan_

_Cho Kyuhyun mencintai Lee Sungmin_

_._

_._

**END**

**(May 2nd, 2014)**


End file.
